1, 2, 3 Take A Step
by Compulsive Mistake
Summary: Everyone's different. No one always thinks the same as another. If you go by that rule, life must get pretty interesting with all the confusion; especially if you're a country.
1. Chapter 1: Repeating History

"-And that is how we will save the world!"

"That's just stupid," England stated bluntly, taking a sip of his tea.

"You're just jealous, man," America laughed.

"Ze both of you are imbéciles!"

"Shut your face, bloody frog!" England yelled, grabbing at France's throat. France, of corse, did the same and soon the two were rolling around on the floor, hitting and yelling curses at each other. This continued for a while and soon almost all the countries joined in making noise. Germany's eyebrow was twitching dangerously, a scowl adorning his face. He was close to killing all of them, if he heard one more thing he was goin-

"PASTAAAA!" Italy screamed. That. Was. .It.

"Okay, everyone! Sit down so we can get to business! Now, everyone gets ten seconds to speak, when I tell you to sto- Belarus, stop trying to get Russia to marry you, he doesn't want to!" If Germany was saying that than he obviously must've snapped, after all, no one dared messed with Belarus.

The whole room went silence, England and France stopped fighting (even though they still had their hands on each other's throats), America stopped munching on his burger, China stopped eating candy, and, well, everyone just generally stopped doing whatever they were doing.

"Germany...? What's wrong?" Italy questioned, cocking his head to the side in conffusion. Sighing, Germany brushed some loose hair from his forehead and patted Italy's head-making sure not to touch the curl, of course.

"This meeting is getting us no where, but it's suppose to be important. We're suppose to be able to solve problems, not create more," Germany explained sincerely.

"Germany has a point," Japan agreed.

"Be a man, make your own choice, Japan!" Switzerland yelled, hitting the table with his fist in anger.

"Bruder, please, don't be mean to Mr. Japan," Liechtenstein shyly told her brother. Even though Germany had tried to stop everyone from argueing, it only sparked more anger. This was, of course, expected... Canada was spared from all of this, thankfully, but he still wished people would see him. Actually, someone did see him! Too bad that was Cuba mistaking him for America and hitting him over the head repeatedly. If he wasn't trying to explain who he was to his pet-who he honestly couldn't remember the name of-he was trying to explain to other countries that he wasn't his brother, America. (No one listened of course, but that's a normal occurence.)

Austria was wishing he had his piano with him to express his anger, but he was told no one was allowed to bring along "carry-ons". Hungary was fawning over him like a...Well, there may not be an exact comparison for her. Prussia was trying to squish Austria's head with his fingers from afar, in short, everything was normal for a meeting with all the countries (or former country, in _someone's _case). All that could make it even _more_ normal would be if Sealand had snuck in. Truth be told, he probably did and nobody had noticed it yet.

"I'm declaring war on you!" someone suddenly shouted. According to the _very_ thick accent, it was probably Turkey. And knowing him, he was probably talking to Greece. Greece was half alseep though and paid no attention, instead focusing on petting one of his cats. Japan sat awkwardly between the two, hoping they don't end up in a fist fight. They do though and Japan sinks down into his seat to avoid being hit. Most are refusing to take sides,but a few chose sides (such as Austrailia joining Greece).

While this is happening, Poland is talking about his new skirt to Lituania-who is confussed at to why his male friend is wearing women's clothing.

"It's, like, soooo cute, right, Liet?"

"Um, Poland, isn't that something a girl wears?"

"Yeah, what about it?" There isn't really anything to say on the matter so he stays quite and instead focuses his attention elsewhere-like staring at Belarus. Belarus pulls out her knife and mouths a threat to him. He swoons and blushes when he realizes she actually responded to him. Poland raises an eyebrow and tells Lithuania to not get involved with that phsyco.

"Like, she loves her brother and that's just so gross."

This isn't abnormal and Germany just leaves the room, what's the point of sticking around anyway? Italy notices this - he notices _most_ things, he just acts stupid to get attention and such - and follows Germany. He's like a puppy and Germany can't help but feel that he'd defiantly blend in with his three dogs at home (if they're still there anymore, he did leave them with Prussia's "friend" to take care of for the week).

"Doitsu, where are you going? Are we going to make pasta?"

"Italia! Why are you here! Go back home."

"Lovino's mad at me for being with you too much and he said I can't go home," Italy explained, twidiling his fingers in embarrassment. Germany just stared at him, he knew Romano didn't like him, but he didn't expect him to kick Italy out of the house. Sighing in defeat, Germany grabbed Italy's hand and dragged him back home - to Geramany's house, anyway, Italy's home was off limits.

-/

"Bruder, we're all out of food!"

"There's no way we can be, I've been limiting the amount of food we can eat," Switzerland replied, loading his gun for the fourth time that day.

"B-but bruder..."

"What is it?" Liechenstien walked over to him, blushing.

"We _are_ out of food. I don't know why..." Curious, Switzerland went to his fridgerator. Just as his little adopted sister had said, the whole thing was empty-save for something England had cooked. Since he had spent over two hours making sure he got the cheapest food he could, he was rather angry.

Grabbing his gun, he started hunting down whoever-or whatever-stole his food. Liechenstien wore a worried look on her face.

"Brother, please don't get upset," she begged of him. He just grunted, but refused to growl because it _was_ the adorable Liechenstien. He didn't listen to her though, he wanted to catch whoever stole his food (or whatever, as previously stated). She didn't try to stop him of course, it's best not to.

So she watches him stomp off to find the intruder, gun in hand with a scowl on his face. "Oh, big brother, don't hurt yourself."

-/

"OMG, this is, like, so totally hot!" A really girly squel left the blonde country's mouth as he saw a pink striped dress.

"Um, Poland, I don't think-" "

Whatever. Just wait for me while I try this on," Poland interrupted, grabbing the dress and walking off (shaking his hips for effects, of course). Lithuania, half brain dead as usual when he hangs out with Poland, just stood awkwardly in the women's section of the clothing store. He felt really out of place, he even got wierd looks from passerbyes-he could've seriously done without some of those looks. Especially that wink one (very flamboyant looking) man gave him.

"Feliks, hurry back soon," he yelped, hiding inside a clothing rack.

-/

"That noble brat is gonna get beat by the awesome me today!" Prussia bragged to Hungary. It wasn't his best idea as she loves him and hates Prussia. Oh well, he would find out soon why he never bragged to her about this before. "So, would you like to join me in hurting him? Not that I need help." Hungary's blood was boiling, how dare that _**former country**_ try to hurt dear Mr. Austria!

"Gilbert," she growled, holding up her frying pan.

"Hmm?" Prussia questioned, opening one eyes (he had his eyes closed to look cool in the first place, but of course that never worked-it made him look stupid, if anything).

Just as he had opened an eye, he was knocked backwards by such a strong force that he had done a flip in midair.

"A-augh...Hey! What was that for!" he yelled, pointing a finger at the heavily breathing female with the frying pan.

"Don't talk about Mr. Austria like that, your barbarian ways could never match up to him." Scoffing, he picked himself up and glared at her.

"Well, I guess I'll just be back later when your not here." With that, he stomped away, limping on one leg.

Catching her breath, she smile and said, "Prussia, why don't you see? I love Mr. Austria, I'm not leaving him so you can attack him." With that, she let out a sigh and turned around. "Time to get cleaning!"

-/

"Give me the TV remote!"

"No, it's my turn to have the TV! America already said so!"

"Would you two stop argueing, please? It's really annoying."

"Oh puh-lease, like you should tell us what to do." Currently, California, Georgia, and Rhode Island were fighting-or something of that sort, anyway. California had the TV remote, Georgia wanted it, and Rhode Island basically wanted to sleep. He would sleep in his room had Lousiana not decided to use it for practicing his music. He'd get less sleep in there, he knew.

It just got worse when South Carolina and North Carolina decided to have a twin fight with South and North Dakota.

"Oh my God! Will you guys just SHUT UP! Seriously, go fight somewhere else, or help me get Lousiana out of my room, please!" Pausing what they were doing, all the states in the room stared at Rhode Island.

"How 'bout you get my sister to do that for you?" Missippi asked, walking in.

"Huh? I thought she was out trying to get England not to strangle Alfred..."

-/

"Big brother, come out now! We can get married, married, married! Don't you want that?" Belarus hissed, clawing at Russia's door.

"N-no! Please go away, please go away," he cried. He had uneffiectly snuck away from his little sister when she had started to come on to him again during the meeting. Even though he had locked the door and gaurded it with as many pieces of furniture he could find in his house-which is a lot, he was part of the Soviet Union, after all-she still was on the verge of getting in.

"Brother dearest, I'm almost in," she sang. It was an eery sound that had Ivan trembling and searching for another exit.

Just as he found one and was trying to get it open, he door ripped of it's hinges, revealing a very psychotic (more than usual anyway) looking Natasha. "Now, big brother, am I going to have to make you marry me?" Well, Russia was defiantly not making it to the special meeting tomorrow.

-/


	2. Chapter 2: In which Iceland wishes

Sighing deeply, Iceland leaned back into his seat. Denmark was harassing Norway, trying to get him to pay for all the alcohol he had consumed (which was a dangerous amount that should not be repeated).

"I don't see as to why it would matter who pays for it, Denmark will still drink," Iceland mumbles. He was right about that, it was undeniable. Still, Denmark was a stubborn man and therefore was not giving in to spending his money (though, thankfully, he wasn't as bad as a certain blonde over in Europe).

"Hey, Ice, how 'bout you join us?" Denmark invited, laughing far too much. Iceland remained silent and looked away. He didn't like living with all of the Nordics very much. They were tolerable, though, so he stuck around. Well, that and the fact he didn't know where else to go. Still, he'd love to leave and do something with himself. He might find some land or something; no matter what it was, he just wanted to get away from his so called "friends".

It was about this time that Norway usually started harassing Iceland into calling him "onii-chan" (which he always says no to). He did just that and Iceland repeatedly told him no before leaving. This happened everyday and it was hard for him not to yearn for something else. Something that wasn't routine like his life had become.

...Eh, he'd think of something.

AN/: This was really just a "filler chapter", quite honestly. I had an idea for this, but it quickly slipped away, so I'm just doing this. I'll try to update later...Also, a review or two would be nice...


	3. Chapter 3: Fight to the End for Her

Belgium was a very happy girl. For whatever reason, she could always find something good, a silver lining to an otherwise dark cloud. Maybe this is why Romano and Spain liked her so much - to each their own reason respectfully.

"Good morning! Want some breakfast?" Belgium giggled, bursting through Spain's door. He jumped, startled, before smiling.

"Buenos días, Emma," Spain greets in his usual chipper voice, waving the entire time. Belgium waves back, smiling particularly at how he called her Emma. "Where's Romano?" Spain questioned, looking around the room.

"He said something about picking tomatoes. See, you've taught him well, he's getting up at six a.m. just to help you!" Belgium answers, clapping her hands together in happiness. It takes but a moment for what Belgium had said to sink in.

"N-no!" Spain yelped, jumping out of his bed. He ran out the door, ignoring how he was only in his underwear, and ran straight towards the fields. He knew that, despite pretending it was untrue, that Romano didn't really enjoy helping for the most part. Most likely, Romano was out there eating all his tomatoes, wasting all his hard work...Thinking of this made Spain run faster than before.

Skidding to a stop in front of field, he scanned the area for Romano. He was no where to be found, which scared Spain more - what if the tomatoes ate Romano!

"Romano! Romanooo! Lovi-kins? Lovino!" Spain yelled out, cupping his hands around his mouth in hopes of being louder. No one answered. "Uwah! What if my dear little Lovi got lost in the tomatoes! Roman-"

"Shut up, jerk."

Looking down, there stood Romano. In his hands he held a small basket - filled to the brim with tomatoes. Spain was crying tears of joy now, it was just such a beautiful sight for him.

"You're picking tomatoes for me? Aw, how cute!" Spain cooed, pinching Romano's left cheek. In an instant, Romano's fist had made contact with Spain's jawbone, making a loud, cracking sound.

"I'm not doing it for you. I'm doing it for Mrs. Belgium," Romano stated, blushing madly at what he had just admitted. Oh well, there's no use beating around the bush with Spain anyway.

"Do you have a crush on Emma? Are you trying to impress her?" At this point, Spain was smirking, he was embarrassing Romano so much; revenge was great!

"...Die," Romano mumbled. He stared at the ground, not making eye contact with Spain in order to prevent him saying any more stupid stuff. The silence lasted for a while until Spain turned around and started going back to his house.

"Oh well. Emma is making me breakfast anyway!" A smug smile rested on Spain's face as he waited at the door, fully expecting Romano to come running in. He didn't run though. He slowly walked inside, dragging his basket behind him.

"I'm hungry, too. I think I'll just take your food."

"Nope, I'm gonna have some good pa-HEY!"

Romano had long since ditched the basket of fruit and began running to the kitchen at full speed. He was a little kid and full of energy, so he easily beat Spain to the kitchen and getting breakfast first. When Belgium was turned around, Spain leaned over where Romano was sitting and eating his breakfast.

"Watch it, Lovi. She likes me more," Spain whispered into Romano's ear, his voice sharp and a bit dark sounding. Looking up innocently, Romano silently told him to get closer. Spain, being a loyal friend (read: idiot), did as told.

Cue food immediately being slammed into his face.


End file.
